Bang Bang
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Songfic et deathfic sur la relation catastrophique entre Charles et Erik. Slash.


Titre : Bang Bang  
>Auteur : Cherry-chloe<br>Prairing : Charles/Erik  
>Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Marvel, qui appartient à présent à Disney, qui appartient à un homme quelconque dont je ne connais pas le nom.<br>Rating : K+ (c'est juste déprimant xD)  
>Note : Ceci est une songfic dont la chanson est <strong>"Bang Bang" de Nancy Sinatra<strong>. S'il vous plait, allez écouter cette chanson. Elle me fait pleurer à chaque fois. Surtout que je trouve qu'elle correspond trop à ce qu'a vécu Charles. Par contre, j'ai juste enlevé une partie car la fanfiction aurait terminé encore plus dramatique.

Bonne lecture et préparez vos mouchoirs.

* * *

><p><em>I was five and he was six<br>We rode on horses made of sticks  
>He wore black an I wore white<br>__He would always win the fight._

Jouer aux échecs aurait pu être pris pour une excuse pour passer du temps avec toi mais je devais avouer que chaque minutes à déplacer ces pions sur ce damier avaient été savourées avec le plus grand soin. Malgré le fait que jamais je ne gagnais, malgré le fait que je te savais plus fort que moi, malgré le fait que tu faisais tout pour gagner jusqu'à me perturber de ton regard. Tu étais un bien plus grand manipulateur que moi. Les pions n'avaient plus aucun secret pour ton esprit, s'élançant avec grâce entre tes doigts si habiles. Nous passions nos soirées ensemble, à discuter, à nous divertir. Peut-être finalement que notre vie passée ensemble n'avait été qu'un simple jeux dont tu étais le maître. J'étais sur que cela pouvait changer. Pourtant, je n'ai rien pu évité...

_Bang bang, he shot me down.  
><em>_Bang bang, I hit the ground  
><em>_Bang bang, that awful song  
><em>_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

Un éclat rouge voila mes yeux. Je sentais quelque chose me perforer lentement le bas du dos, me déchirant la peau et la chair. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour mieux me faire comprendre à quel point j'avais été le pigeon dans toute cette histoire, seconde après seconde, centimètre après centimètre. Ma douleur était incommensurable. Elle me paralysait le corps, me donnait envie de hurler, brûlait mon âme de sa flamme si impure. Mes souvenirs tourbillonnaient telle une tempête dans ma tête, essayant en vain de faire chasser la souffrance.

Seasons cam and changed the time  
><em>When I grew up, I called him mine<br>__He would always laugh and say :  
>« Remember when we used to play ? »<em>

Je me souvenais très bien de ce changement presque imperceptible. Il te faisait peur car tu savais très bien ce qui allait bientôt se passer entre nous. Mais finalement, tu t'es laissé faire. Tu t'es laissé dompter avec toute la douceur que je pouvais te transmettre. Tu t'es laissé embrasser, d'abord tendrement puis plus passionnément. Tu t'es laisse entraîné dans mon amour. Je voulais t'avoir rien que pour moi. Jusqu'à vouloir apposer mon nom auprès du tien. Et à ma plus grande surprise, tu ne m'as pas donné l'occasion de te le dire, c'est toi qui est venu me le demander. Ce jour là fut sûrement le plus beau de ma vie. Nous avions fait l'amour durant toute la nuit, comme pour immortaliser à jamais cette demande.

_Music played and people sang_  
><em>Just for me, the church bells rang.<em>

Le mariage avait été fait en petit comité. En fait, il n'y avait que les enfants qui étaient présent. Tu étais magnifique dans ton costume noir, le reflet parfait du roi dont tu savais tant protéger les arrières dans nos jeux. J'étais en blanc. Nous étions l'un et l'autre opposés. Nous étions l'un et l'autre bientôt mariés. Noir et blanc. Toi et moi.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_  
><em>And till this day, sometimes I cry<em>  
><em>He didn't even say goodbye.<em>  
><em>He didn't take the times to lie.<em>

Mais tu es parti. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, tu t'éloignais déjà. Ton cœur avait déjà été pris par quelqu'un. Par la haine. Par Shaw. Pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi m'as-tu donc donné autant d'espoir et d'amour si c'était pour ensuite me laisser seul. J'aurais aimé crier et pleurer lorsque tu m'as redonné ton alliance, la veille du combat. Mais je t'ai laissé faire. Ne sachant pas pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait subir tout ça. Encore maintenant je me demande si cet amour a été vraiment réalité. Seul les deux alliances autours de mon cou sont les seules preuves de ce que nous avons vécu. Les seules preuves de cette passion déchue.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_  
><em>Bang bang, I hit the ground<em>  
><em>Bang bang, that awful sound<em>  
><em>Bang bang, my baby shot me down.<em>

Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je reviens au présent. Ou plutôt à mes dernières secondes du présent. Car je sens que doucement ma vie me quitte. Aussi vicieusement que toi tu m'as quitté. Tes larmes ne me feront pas revenir, ni tes paroles. Et encore moins tes regrets. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà mort.


End file.
